Fool for Love
by Krys Yuy
Summary: [Derek x Casey] Casey’s worried that her feelings for Derek are making her look like a fool, and when she realizes it’s love, it doesn’t exactly help. And Derek? Well, he’s preoccupied watching Casey dance around in his hockey jersey. And nothing else.


**Fool for Love**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: Casey's worried that her growing feelings for Derek are making her look like a fool, and when she realizes it's love, it doesn't exactly help. And Derek? Well, he's a bit preoccupied watching Casey dance around in his hockey jersey. And nothing else.  
Pairing/Characters: Derek Venturi/Casey MacDonald  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used.  
Author's Note: Inspired by the song "Fool for Love" by Stefy – great song, by the way – and by the fact that I loved the episode where Casey has to wear Derek's clothes to school. I think it's a very cute (i.e. _hot_) couple-y thing to do. The latest LwD episode, "Summer School Blues", totally blew me out of the park with the pure Daseyness of it all, and encouraged me to finish this. It also inspired a multi-chapter Dasey fic that is currently in the works. Title is in my profile for those who are curious. I feel as if this piece is a bit all over the place only because I tried to cram in a lot. –sighs– Still, I hope you enjoy this piece of dramatic fluff. (Does that even make sense? Lol.) Oh, and sorry – despite what my summary may imply, there is no smut here! Just a few risqué things here and there, but nothing that would warrant a Mature rating. This is only my second LwD piece, so I hope you can forgive any possible OOCness. Casey, in particular, has definite mood swings. (A bit contradictory?) Heh. Comments are love.

* * *

Casey wondered if it was normal to be thinking of him all the time. When he wasn't physically near her, he ended up always being on her mind. Little quirks, common gestures, and things he said – they stuck with her throughout the day. There were instances when she couldn't wait for when she would see him next.

There had been a time in her life when she avoided him at all costs, going out of her way to make sure she didn't come home the same time as he did or she walked an alternate route home. Now, she suddenly found herself rushing home from school that much faster, or even waiting downstairs by the couch. She pretended to watch TV at the time he usually came home from hockey practice, so she would be there to greet him.

_You've got it bad_, she groaned, hitting herself with a pillow. She let out a frustrated scream, not worried about disturbing anyone in the house.

George and her Mom had taken the kids to the mall for some overdue family bonding. Casey had begged out of it, and they let her go easily enough, but not without the obligatory guilt trip. Derek had left Friday afternoon for a special weekend hockey camp with his teammates. He was due back later that night.

Casey tried not to think of him, amazed that she was missing him already. It had only been two days. They had gone longer without seeing each other, but that had been before they started being whatever it was they were now. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I get him out of my head?_

She sat up on her bed and closed her textbooks. There was no way she could concentrate on her homework right now. _I just need some water._ She sighed and walked out into the hallway, fully intending to go down to the kitchen, but paused outside Derek's room. His door was cracked open, practically inviting her in.

She took another step towards the stairs, hesitated, and turned back around, reaching out and pushing the door open slowly. As expected, clothes were thrown haphazardly around his room. His desk was just as messy, with half of the CD cases open and unfinished homework tossed in corners, doomed to never be completed and turned in. A few magazines were scattered on the floor, accompanied by spare hockey pucks. There was even a forgotten paper plate with leftover pizza crust on his bedside table, where his alarm clock was tilted on its side. The only space that had a semblance of organization was his guitar in the corner of the room. Perched neatly on its stand, it gleamed from what must have been a recent polish. She recalled lounging on his bed one lazy afternoon while he had been on his chair, rubbing the guitar with a cloth diligently.

She crept further into the room without a sound and glanced behind her shoulder as if he would suddenly appear, even though he wasn't due back at least for another few hours. She could imagine the smirk on his face as he guessed that she had missed him. She wouldn't want to be caught in that embarrassing situation. The teasing would never end, that was for sure.

She shook her head, wondering for the tenth time what she was doing. _Just get yourself that glass of water, Casey_, she told herself sternly.

She made a turnabout, fully intending to leave, before her eyes fell on his hockey jersey. It was hiding behind his computer chair, half-covered by a towel as it sat on top of a couple trophies and CD stacks.

She lifted it from the pile of junk, frowning at the wrinkles and wondering when Derek had last bothered to wash it. Knowing him, he'd toss it in the washer the night before one of his games. She turned it over in her hands, admiring the colors and remembering just how good he looked in them. She hugged it to her body and sniffed the collar – it held a scent of spice and musk, a smell entirely Derek. She ran her fingers over the 'Venturi' print on the back before tracing his number.

Memories of Derek washed over her and she exhaled slowly.

An idea formed in her head and before she could change her mind, she gripped the jersey tighter in her hands before darting back to her room.

–

Derek came through the backdoor of the house, dropping his hockey gear by the laundry room. He tucked his keys into his jeans and stretched as he called out.

"Hey, anyone home?"

Silence was his only answer, and he shrugged off his disappointment. Casey was probably out with the family having "fun" bonding time or with Emily at the mall. She couldn't have known he would get back early, but he didn't know why he half-expected her to be waiting in the kitchen for him. He opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, drinking from it as he pondered what he should do.

The options weren't too appealing at the moment, especially when thoughts of Casey had been popping up all weekend. He had nearly been body-checked by the worst player on the team because of his negligence. He shook his head and tried to forget that embarrassing moment. He could blast some music in his room, watch TV, play video games, or do his homework. He placed the carton on the shelf and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

_Video games, it is!_ He wondered if Casey had managed to beat his score on Babe Raider when he wasn't looking. He knew she played in secret. He smiled at the thought and hoped the game would make time fly by.

He kicked the fridge door closed, readying himself for a few hours of mindless button smashing, when he caught sight of the dirty laundry pile, reminding him of the jersey he had yet to wash. He vaguely remembered dropping it by his CDs or somewhere in that general vicinity. His eyebrows creased together. Perhaps he should wash it and get it over with instead of remembering last minute. He'd hate to smell _before_ a game.

He jogged upstairs and went straight to his room, pausing when he didn't see it at his desk. He shifted through some papers and moved around desk accessories – nothing. He overturned some items on the floor – still nothing. _I could have sworn it was there on Friday._

Maybe Nora had added it to the laundry pile downstairs? But then why hadn't she taken his other dirty clothes?

Derek mulled over it briefly before deciding he could worry about it later. As long as it showed up before his game, then he had nothing to worry about. He was heading out the door when pop music began pounding through the walls. So Casey was here. How had he not heard her moving around earlier?

He grinned. The rest of the afternoon just became a lot brighter.

Derek kept as quiet as possible as he walked out and peeked in, but couldn't see her through the small door crack. Movement was visible just out of reach and he glimpsed a flash of her tan legs moving to the beat. _Hmm…_ He pushed the door and it swung open, the noise going unheard as the room's only occupant was lost to the world of dance.

A sarcastic comment about her choice in cheesy pop music had been ready on his tongue, but it died the moment he saw her. He froze and his mouth went dry as he drunk in the gorgeous view. Casey was dancing in his hockey jersey.

And nothing else.

Derek tried to form words but he couldn't think intelligibly. Not when his eyes were trying to memorize and engrave this picture of Casey in his memory, to be treasured forever. He just couldn't stop staring. At the way her hips swayed to the music, how her hair flew around as she shimmied. Her hair fell away from a messy bun and his fingers twitched, itching to remove the hair tie completely.

This was so unlike her. Organized, proper Casey wouldn't do this. She wouldn't be dancing around in his clothes, sexy as sin, as her hips rocked to the music, her arms swinging above her head in tune. She turned slightly and he could see her profile clearly. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously so engrossed in the rhythm that she just let her body flow. The ends of his oversized hockey jersey reached mid-thigh and was rather loose on her slender frame. It didn't hug her curves, but it had to be the sexiest thing she had ever worn. He never found her more attractive than he did in that moment.

He gravitated towards her, mesmerized by her gracefully moving body. She pulled him in like no other girl could. No one else could challenge him like she could. He stepped closer and she still hadn't noticed him, so absorbed in the world of music and dancing, mind lost to reality. He was amazed at this new side of her, one he only ever had glimpses of, but she had always managed to regain her composure before he could ever explore it.

He came up behind her silently and placed his hands on her hips, moving in time with her. And he loved that instead of stiffening or slapping him away, she relaxed against his chest, molding her body against his, continuing to dance. He found it so easy to move with her, to stay in time with her. She wasn't saying anything and he wasn't sure if he should be nervous, though he was delightfully distracted by her rubbing against him. He would never admit that she always had a certain power over him, whether it was by her actions or words.

Derek still couldn't quite believe this dancing goddess was his. There had been so many times when he thought he completely ruined any chances of being on good terms with her, even just as a stepbrother. Back then, he had never acknowledged his attraction for her, but the same couldn't be said for Casey. If she hadn't forced him to recognize there was something between them, they probably wouldn't be where they were now.

–

Casey came into his room without her usual dramatics and stood by his bed silently. He continued to read his sports magazine, not bothering to acknowledge her. She hesitated before she steeled herself and said, "Why do you always – it feels like you deliberately hurt me, but then you can be so sweet… I don't understand."

Derek looked up and raised an eyebrow at the seriousness on her face. "Sorry Case, but I don't have time for gooey heart to hearts. Not that I would do that even if I had free time." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Now scram." She didn't say anything, and he got off his bed to physically push her out the door. "Did you hear me?"

He tried to move her, but she only stepped back to where she was. "Derek, I want to know why you treat me like that."

He shook his head. "You're my dearest stepsister. It's my job to treat you like that. You know, annoy you, frustrate you, generally be the bane of your existence." He listed the items while sticking a finger up for each point.

"Derek."

The way she said his name revealed she didn't find the situation funny at all. Her tone was so solemn that he frowned. "God Casey, I don't need this. I don't know what suddenly gave you the urge to search for deeper meaning in everything, but give it up. Leave things as they are. It's working, isn't it?"

She didn't answer right away, and he opened his mouth to speak again but she beat him to the punch. "I'm so tired." She locked eyes with him, and for the first time, Derek felt worry as he saw defeat in her gaze. "With all of this. Either stop being a jerk or treat me like you at least respect me. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He pulled at his hair in frustration. "You're not even making any sense!"

"You just have to stop, Derek!" she suddenly exclaimed, and he stepped back at her outburst. She had finally raised her voice in the way he was familiar with. "Pick one way to act around me, and stop messing with my feelings!"

He gawked at her in disbelief. "Your… _feelings_?"

"First I'm resolved to hate you, and then you just – you _do _something that makes me think twice, and I –" Her palm spread across her heart. "God, this is so wrong." She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't even know why I tried to– I have to go."

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave, but she wouldn't look at him. "Casey." His grip tightened and she winced. He immediately loosened his hold, but said, "Case, look at me."

When she finally did, he placed a tentative hand on her cheek and his heart raced when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch almost naturally. "Derek, I'll never understand you," she whispered, eyes opening as she pulled back. "I just want to know what this thing is between us." Uncertainty crept into her face and Derek couldn't ignore the fear in her voice. "Or am I imagining it?"

Was she? Derek's gaze ran over her features, for the first time acknowledging how beautiful she was. Sure, he had thought about her a few times before but had immediately stopped any thinking that would go further down that road. It would open a can of worms that he didn't want to get into. But it seemed he hadn't been alone in thinking that way. He had to admire her courage. She was taking a giant leap of faith, knowing he could use this as a pass to endlessly tease and torment her. Or he could take a chance and find out why Casey was the only girl to ever get under his skin.

His hesitation seemed to tell her what she needed to know. "I'm sorry for bringing this up," she choked out. "I'll leave you alone now."

"No." He still had his hand on her wrist and he wouldn't let her go.

Casey wouldn't stop struggling. "I know this was stupid! I'm sorry!"

"No," he repeated firmly. He let her wrist go only to grab her shoulders, turning her to face him. She gasped as he tilted her chin up and tentatively brushed their lips together. "You're not imagining it."

–

Derek tensed and his hands tightened on her hips. She wondered what he could be thinking about. She hadn't been surprised when she realized there was someone else in the room with her. Casey knew his touch all too well, and while normally she would have freaked out – he had caught her dancing in his jersey after all – she decided to keep riding the waves of the music and just feel. She had been pretending to dance for him all along. She just never thought she would have the courage to do it if she had known he was there from the beginning.

She reached behind to place her hands on his hips, trailing them up and down, wherever she could reach. He groaned and she grinned, feeling him relax under her fingers, and she tilted her head to the side to expose her neck. Her hips continued to sway to the beat enticingly – she was still clearly lost to the music, but he brought her back to him by kissing her neck.

She jumped a little and he laughed, the vibrations sending a shiver through her skin. She closed her eyes as his lips made a path down her neck. Her nerves tingled as they always did and she welcomed it. The music continued to pulse around them and she echoed the lyrics in a breathless voice.

It was her turn to laugh when he jerked as she slid her hands to the back pockets of his jeans, resulting in her being pressed even tighter against him. She wished she could stop it, but oh, how she loved to tease him. It was the only time she felt like she ever had power over him. Otherwise, it felt like she was always depending on him. She needed him – he kept her grounded, and there was no other place like being in his arms.

The song faded away, but the atmosphere it had created was still a powerful drug. Casey didn't stop dancing – she only slowed down the beat. Derek had moved his hands from her hips to lock them together over her stomach, so he was embracing her fully. Casey placed her hands over his.

"What's gotten into you?" He kissed the top of her head, removing her hair tie and watching as her brown locks fell down like a soft waterfall. He tugged at the ends of the jersey. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Didn't you know?" She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm a fool for love, and I just can't give you up, I'm fool for love, wish I could stop, wish I could stop," she sang quietly, purposefully slowing the song's tempo. She pulled him down so she could press her forehead against his, and led him in a dance number only she could hear.

"I'm a fool for love," she continued to sing, smiling. "'Cause I just can't get enough…" She trailed off, and thought of how the lyrics reflected her situation so well. She wondered, not for the first time, if he felt the same way.

"Do you want me, Derek?" she murmured against his lips. Her hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair, and her eyes spoke of everything unsaid between them. She had never wanted anyone else the way she wanted him.

"Hell yeah," he nearly growled, teeth nipping at her lower lip. He kissed her and she pressed herself against him, moving towards the wall. "Casey," he breathed, hands locking onto her wrists and pinning them to the door.

She surrendered to him so easily. _How come I can never get enough of him?_ It had started out as an experiment to see what could become of the attraction between them, of what it could possibly mean, but now… Now she was feeling more for him than ever before. _I – Could I possibly –_

Derek felt her stiffen underneath his hands and he frowned against her skin. He pulled back slightly. "Something on your mind?"

It was unnerving how one stare made it seem like he knew all her secrets. When had she become so weak around him? She thought of how different they acted around other people, whether at school or at home. They had to hide their relationship and she hated it. She hated not knowing when Derek flirted with girls at school, if he'd rather be with them rather than her. He came to her at the end of the school day, but she didn't know if he cared the same way she cared for him. Was she constantly on his mind like he was hers?

The ache in her chest grew, and she brought her hands down from above her head, resting them on Derek's shoulders. He looked at her in growing concern, and her eyes grew wet. She wanted more than stolen kisses in bathrooms and supply closets. More than quick brushes against each other's hands and heated gazes across the room.

_I want all of him_, she thought, looking into his brown eyes. _I… love him._

The realization elated and broke her heart at the same time. She knew she couldn't really expect the same from him. What they had was already complicated enough without the addition of deeper feelings. She couldn't tell him… but she had been able to confront Derek before. Why couldn't she do it now?

_I didn't love him then. _

"Derek… I don't know if I can do this anymore."

His concern faded to be replaced by both confusion and hurt. "You want to end this?" he said quietly, a dangerous note in his tone and Casey knew he was close to yelling.

"I –" She managed to step away from him, even though he resisted her move. She walked around him to the center of her room. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"What the hell does that have to do with what we have?"

"Everything! I've changed since this happened." She remembered how much she had missed him, how she couldn't get him out of her head. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it. Haven't you felt different lately?"

"Maybe."

She sighed, the irony of the situation not lost on her. If she hadn't confronted him months ago, then she wouldn't have fallen in love. She cursed the fact that she had wanted to explore the deeper attraction she had for him. Where did she think it would go?

"Derek, I can't keep doing this if it means nothing to you." She bit her lip at the inner voice screaming at her to just confess. "I want to break free now before I'm in too deep."

_Liar. You're already in over your head._

"You think you can walk away from this so easily?" He sounded both angry and hurt, and she winced, knowing it was all her fault.

"No." She hugged herself. "And that's what I can't seem to wrap my mind around." _God, why did I bring this up now? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? Why ruin a good thing?_ It had been working for them so far after all. _I could've pretended I didn't love him. Right?_

"Is there someone else?" There was a sharp edge to his voice.

"What? No!" she replied immediately. "I can't believe you would even think that!"

"What am I supposed to think? Damnit, Casey!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Derek, believe me when I tell you you're not ready for this." She crossed her arms defensively. "So I'm giving you an out. This is your chance."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She flinched, but he didn't stop his tirade. "I think I can tell for myself if I'm ready for whatever it is you're hiding from me. Don't be a freakin' martyr! And the Casey I know wouldn't run away from this!" He gestured between them angrily. "From us!"

"I love you!" She trembled and the glare he was sending her faded into shock. "I love you and it's driving me completely crazy!" She pointed her finger at him. "Are you happy now?" Then she pointed towards the door. "Go on, you heard what you wanted to hear. Now you're free to go whenever you want." She turned and stubbornly crossed her arms again.

Derek walked over to her instead and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Why didn't you think you could tell me?" She was shaking and he turned her around to see that she was crying. "Oh babe, come on, don't cry." He wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry for yelling, but you scared me."

She tried to stop crying because he was still here, right in front of her. He hadn't left like she feared he would. "I thought you wouldn't want this anymore. We still haven't said what this thing between us is," she said quietly. "We get along much better now, and our attraction is obviously mutual. I didn't want to start putting us on boyfriend/girlfriend status because I didn't want to pressure you into a commitment."

"Casey, I've been thinking we were at that stage for the longest time now." He hugged her close. "Silly princess. We need to learn how to communicate better. Besides, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her temple. "I promise."

She was so relieved and overjoyed she wanted to cry again, but was able to stop herself. Instead, she only sniffled. _Wait a minute… Derek was the calm one, and I was being overly emotional. Okay, that part's not too weird, but Derek being calm when I just told him I loved him – that's a little weird. _Her eyes widened. _And he didn't even say anything back!_

She pushed him away suddenly and Derek stumbled back. "Hey –"

She cleared her throat and pursed her lips, waiting.

He eyed her warily. "You want to… know how I feel?" he guessed.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Is me baring my soul and generally _freaking out_ not enough of a clue?"

"Casey, I can't believe you even have to ask." She gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe you do." He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out a way to say his words eloquently without messing them up.

"Sometimes… sometimes you drive me up the wall, but there is no one else I'd rather be with," he said honestly, even though it sounded corny to his ears. He took her hands in his. "This – what we have – I don't want to stop it. I hate that you think I could ever want anything else. You asked for me, princess, and you got me. I'm afraid you can't get rid of me just by having one of your mood swings."

She smacked him on the forehead with one hand, while the other was still in his grip. She tried to hide her smile. "Idiot."

He rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry I don't show you enough, but I –" He gave her a lopsided grin, though it was a bit shaky. "I do. I do love you."

"Oh." She brought a hand to her mouth as happiness overwhelmed her. "Oh god, I'm going to cry again."

"Stop it with the tears, woman!" he joked. He wrapped her in his arms, secretly relieved when she didn't pull away. "I don't want to end this," he admitted.

"Me neither," she replied, sniffling. "It's just – I've been thinking such crazy thoughts." She clung to him and pressed her forehead against his chest. "When did you start to mean so much to me?"

"How about the day we met?"

She snorted. "Guess again."

"Come on, you know you had a crush on me." He waved a finger in front of her face, smirking.

"Please. Past-Casey was perfectly willing to kick Past-Derek's ass, and now Present-Casey…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" he said patiently, the corners of his lips twitching. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Would Present-Casey like to do something naughty to Present-Derek? Something Past-Casey would freak over?"

Her cheeks warmed. "Present-Casey would like to do a lot of things."

His arched an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_?"

Casey seemed to blush even deeper, if that was possible. "Oh god, what am I doing?" she moaned, slapping her forehead. "I don't flirt. Since when do I flirt?"

"I don't know, but I'll take a guess – since you fell in love with me?" he said cheekily.

She ignored him in favor of fanning herself with her hands. She walked back and forth in the middle of her room. "This isn't me, this isn't me –"

"Casey!" Derek took her by the shoulders and forced her to stop. "Take a deep breath," he ordered, shaking her. "You're freaking out again. Just calm down and breath." He exaggerated breathing alongside her, while she tried to stop hyperventilating. "This is really bothering you, isn't it? That you're so different from back then."

"Well, yeah!" She nodded vigorously. "I've never done anything like this before!" She gestured to herself and ignored Derek's appreciative stare at her body. "I don't steal guys' T-shirts and secretly wear them."

"It's a jersey," he corrected, tapping her nose. "Why the sudden need to wear my stuff anyway?"

She blushed. "N-no reason."

"Liar."

She ran her hands on the collar, tracing her exposed neckline; unaware of Derek's eyes following her every move. She really had no idea how hard it was for him to keep his hands off her. For being so desirable, she was still innocent in certain ways. She mumbled something and he leaned closer.

"Repeat that," he said. She did, but it didn't sound any louder than the last time. "What?"

"It smells like you, okay!"

He was stunned for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "You missed me."

"Hmph." She turned away.

"Admit it!"

"Never!" She almost tried escaping through the door, but Derek's arm caught her around the waist. She couldn't help but laugh as he lifted her in the air easily. "Derek, put me down!"

"Admit that you missed me," he demanded.

She shook her head. He lifted her up higher and she squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her breath caught as she looked down at him and his gaze burned into her. "Tell the truth, Casey," he whispered huskily, and she imagined she would tell him everything if only he asked her that way every time.

She pressed their foreheads together. "I missed you."

"Now was that so hard?" He kissed her softly, drawing it out until they both needed to take a breath of air. He looked at her again and his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Are you not wearing anything under there?"

She smacked him and squirmed until he put her back on the ground. He pouted at the lack of contact when she stepped back and gave him a pointed look. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm wearing a tank top and short shorts under here."

"_Really_ short shorts – I can't even see them." He waggled his eyebrows, chuckling. "Not that I'm complaining. You're not leaving very much up to the imagination."

"De-rek!"

He laughed again, sending a pleasant thrill down the base of her spine. "Come on, Casey, lighten up."

"It wasn't like this with Sam or Max –" she muttered, mostly talking to herself, so she didn't notice Derek scowl at the mention of her ex-boyfriends. "– at least, not to this extreme." She brought the pads of her fingertips to trace her lips, which still tingled from Derek's kisses.

Derek saw her touch her lips and guessed her thoughts. He grinned and reached for her, tugging the ends of her hair playfully.

She gave him an indulgent smile even as she shook her head. "I don't go this insane!" she repeated once again.

"I don't notice anything too different," he replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up, Derek," she muttered automatically even as she smothered a smile. "I just feel like I'm stumbling all over again. I can't think straight, my palms are sweaty. All that cliché stuff, it's actually coming true!"

"Is that a bad thing?" One of his eyebrows quirked in a way she loved, but would never admit aloud.

"Not really, but I – I'm falling so fast that sometimes it scares me," she confessed. "You're my first love, Derek." She kissed the inside of his wrist and felt his pulse race. "I know I'm doing all the wrong things and acting like a complete basket case whenever you're around. I promise I'll try not to freak anymore, but still… I feel like I'm the only one going crazy over here."

Her unspoken question – _Why aren't you?_ – hung in the air between them.

"Casey, Casey, Casey…" he whispered, shaking his head with a fond smile, taking her hand and pulling her to him. He sat on the bed and she stood in-between his legs. He stared up into her gorgeous face and marveled again at how she was all his. She really had no idea that he could get just as crazy over her – he supposed he just hid it better. His eyes were reassuring and she relaxed, looping her arms around his neck. "You're all I think about… you're it for me."

She smiled at him so brightly and sincerely in response that he felt his heart race. It sent pleasant tremors all throughout his body and he knew just how deep he was in. Casey could be a handful, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. The next words he spoke were said with such conviction and love that Casey could only press an adoring kiss on his lips as her fears were laid to rest.

"If anything, I'm a fool for you."

_.end_


End file.
